A Heritage
by Brigid Firerose
Summary: This is a story from Miora's daughter, Muriel's pov. . . I hope that it is good
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
Lying in bed, staring into space, Muriel, who was supposed to be studying for her initiation, pondering her chance to date a boy she had seen earlier that day during school. She knew it was unlikely that he would be interested in her. He seemed to be friends with the popular people in the school, although he was new, and he was so attractive. It wasn't that Muriel had no friends, she had lots, they just weren't in the jock clique, which made them not "popular". She, herself, was very attractive, with her hair the same dirty blonde as her mother's, and eyes crystal blue like her father. In her opinion though, he was perfect, and she wasn't. Anyways, even if he would date her, she wouldn't be allowed to date him if he wasn't a blood witch of a good decent. Her family had been tested by the dark side of Wicca too many times for her to interact with a dark person. Slowly, Muriel's eyes closed, and she fell into a deep sleep. While sleeping Muriel had a dream.  
  
~(*~ Two horses were prancing together in a large field, when suddenly, an unseen force took one the male of the two away. The earth where the female was left seemed dark and empty. Then suddenly, a rainbow appeared, followed closely by the horse that had disappeared. The horses were back together, only much older. A love developed between the two, the dark cleared, and the sun came shining brightly. ~(*~ 


	2. At the Cliffs

Chapter 1: At the Cliffs  
  
(this part is supposed to be in italics b/c it is someones BOS, but my computer doesn't want to cooperate at the moment, sry) Goddess, I love this new town, here in Scotland. It is very nice, very peaceful, and there are plenty of witches here. My mum says that because I am almost 16 it is about time I meet a girl that I like, date her and hand fast with her. Mum is very old fashioned, sometimes I cannot stand it, but hopefully here, in Scotland, I will find a lass willing to be my wife. Goddess, please assist me in this path.   
  
Alfiare  
  
Muriel woke up early Saturday morning, the sunrays brightly gliding through the window. She, unlike her mum and granmum, was a morning person, a quality she inherited from her da. Her granmum was coming over at the Saturn hour, 9 a.m., and Muriel wanted to go for a walk previous to the lesson.   
  
Slowly, Muriel slide out of bed, tapping her cat, Loki, on the head, and pulling on a pair of jeans and her school sweatshirt. Muriel ran down the stairs, and although nobody was up yet, the bathroom light had been left on from the night before. Leaving a note for her mum, and taking a diet coke from the refrigerator, she shut off the light and pranced out the door.  
  
Mabon was near, so mornings in Scotland were crisp and refreshing. This morning, Muriel was especially happy she had chosen to wear a sweatshirt, because it was only about 50 degrees outside, and she enjoyed walking by the water on the cliffs. Muriel walked slowly down the dirt path to the cliffs, listening to the birds sing, and admiring the beautiful color that the leaves had already started turning.  
  
She likes walking, it gave her time in the morning to connect with the Goddess more deeply, and commune with nature. This morning however, it seemed different. Her witch senses were more fine tuned, whether from the fact that she was concentrating on what she had dreamt about that night, or maybe because she was to be initiated soon, her powers were be coming more sharp, but maybe there was something else, something there that she didn't fully sense yet.   
  
As she walked, the cliffs came into view, but that was also when she sensed the presence of someone or something else. Muriel found it very strange that someone else would be out by the cliffs so early, most everyone in the town slept in on Saturdays, and no one, she thought, knew how to get to this part of the cliff. Then, as she turned right, she saw something. There was a person sitting about 2 miles up, meditating on the cliffs. As Muriel walked closer, the person jumped, and Muriel assumed that they were a witch if they were able to sense her.  
  
"Hullo? Who are you?" The person asked, their voice sounding almost afraid.  
  
"My name is Muriel. Hullo. What is your name sir?" She had been able to tell when he had spoken that indeed he was a male, but was too distant to make out any features.  
  
"My name is Alistair. Alistair Finley. I am new to town, and I decided to go for a walk to explore the village." He answered, realizing that Muriel was no threat to him.   
  
Why did that name sound so familiar, thought Muriel. She stood still for a few moments trying to think of where she had heard the name before, when it hit her. Alistair was the name of the boy from school, who had just moved to Scotland from South Hampton, England. Well, that would explain why his accent was so different to her. Finally, she grew the courage to speak more to him.  
  
"Aren't you in the 11th grade at the high school, the one who transferred here from England?" she asked, more shyly then she normally speaks to people.  
  
"Aye. I am. Why do you ask? And please come closer so that I may see who I am talking to."   
  
Muriel walked over to a few feet from where he was seated, and saw that it was the boy she had thought about the whole night previous, so now she had a name for this dark, handsome creature. As she stood closer to him, she confirmed her previous thoughts that he was a witch, she could tell by the amounts of energy he expelled.  
  
"As I said earlier, my name is Muriel. I am a sophomore at the high school. Are you a witch by any chance?" As she spoke, she wished the words would come right back into her mouth.  
  
"Aye, I am, and I'm supposing that you are to since you could recognize the fact that I am." He asked seeming as though he had been waiting for me to ask him.  
  
"Aye. I too am a child of the Goddess. What is your last name again, it is possible that my family knows yours."  
  
"A witch of many questions I see," he said teasingly. "I like that. My last name is Finley. And yours?" He asked, a look of sincerity on his face.  
  
"Hmm. Your last name doesn't sound familiar, and, my last name is Calemon."  
  
"Calemon?" he said, jumping back in shock. "As in, Douglas Calemon?"  
  
"Aye. Douglas Calemon, do you know him?"  
  
"No. But I know your mum. Well, know of her, as I do I your granmum, granda, and your entire mothers side of the family."  
  
"Oh, say, what clan are you from?"  
  
"Typically, I wouldn't be allowed to tell you, but I will since I know what you are anyway, I will. I am a good wood bane, from one of the many covens the renounced the evil ways hundreds of years ago."  
  
"Oh goddess, look at the sun, it is getting late, and I am seeing my granmum at 9 am. Dear Alistair, would you like to come back with me and meet the great Morgan McEwan Riordan Niall?"  
  
"Oh sweet, sweet Muriel, it would be my pleaser to escort you home. But first I must ask you a question."  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"Do you fancy me?"  
  
Oh no. Muriel thought. I forgot to put a mind block up. What if he's scanned through my mind the whole time? I have to play this off. Oh, Goddess. "Aye, I do, but please do not hold that against me. For my emotions, I just cannot hide away forever."  
  
"Oh but lass, why would that be a crime against you. I was just wondering if you would be interested in dating me?"  
  
"If you pass the test of the Riordan Naills, I will surely be yours, now make pace, I shall not wish to be late." 


	3. The Family

Chapter 2: The Family  
  
iSo, I have discovered his name. He is Alistair Finley, he is from South Hampton, England, and is a good wood bane. He asked me, Muriel McEwan Riordan Niall Calemon, to be his girlfriend. Goddess, thank you for this.   
  
Mumerali  
  
Alistair and I hurried back to the house, just as her granmum, Morgan, pulled into their drive.  
  
"Hullo granmum!" I yelled, and ran down the drive to greet her.  
  
"Hello, darling." She said in her American accent, giving me a big hug. "So, who is this gentleman?"  
  
"This is my new friend, and possibly boyfriend, if he gets yours and mums approval, Alistair Finley. He just moved here from England. He's a good wood bane, like you."  
  
"Mrs. Riordan Niall, its beyond a pleasure to be meeting you right now." Alistair said extending his hand to granmum.   
  
"Nice to meet you, Alistair", granmum said. I just stared at them both. She was a lot older then the granmum I had seen in pictures before she had helped defeat the dark wave twice. But, I would imagine all of the hardships she has been through would be enough to gray anyone. Alistair on the other hand was obvious to be my age. His long dark hair stopping right above his shoulders, his steel gray eyes mysterious beyond belief.  
  
"Well, Alistair, granmum, are you going to stand outside till noon, or would you both like to come inside. I am sure mum has made a nice pot of tea by now, and we have a fresh stock of pop in the refrigerator." I said, seeing a smirk on my granmum's face. I had said pop, referring to soda, as she was born in America, and lived there until she was about 19, when she moved over here with my granda, she still hadn't grown accustomed to some of our slang.  
  
Granmum, Alistair, and I walked up the drive and walked through the door. Da was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper, and said mum was in the bathroom. I introduced Alistair to da, and then gave him a tour of my house. When we got up to my bedroom, he paused.  
  
"It is everything I could have imagined the bedroom of a teen witch with your heritage would look like." He grinned as he ran his fingers gently through my hair. We weren't even dating yet, would he dare kiss me, I thought as he stared into my bedroom some more. "So this is the bed that the Goddess's incarnation sleeps on every night?" He asked, as he bounced his hand up and down on the mattress. He had called me the Goddess's incarnation, that was too big of a compliment to comprehend.   
  
"Yes, I will date you Alistair." I answered to the thoughts he had running through his head. He was afraid that I wouldn't say yes, because my family wouldn't like him.   
  
"Really?" he asked, taking my hand. "Why the sudden decision change?"  
  
I was unsure how to answer the question, it wasn't fully because he called me the Goddess's incarnation, it was just a feeling deep inside the pit of my stomach, that told me I should go ahead and date him. Maybe it was my granmum trying to send that to me in a witch message, but if that was the case I surely would have been able to hear it fully, I've been able to send and receive witch messages since I was three. Maybe there was a reason I didn't know who it was coming from. "I'm not sure exactly." I answered, not lying. "I had this feeling inside of me saying, he is the one for you, go ahead and date him, nothing will happen to you, and as a witch, I've been taught to follow my instincts closely.   
  
Just then, Alistair leaned over gently and kissed my lips. It felt so natural, so right. "We better be getting back down stairs, don't you think?" I said, I was afraid that it would go further and then if my mum walked in, it wouldn't leave a very good impression. He agreed, and we hurried down stairs so that he could meet mum.   
  
"Good morning mum." I said leaning over and giving mum a kiss on the forehead.   
  
"Good morning dear. How much studying did you get done last night before you fell asleep?" Mum asked. She smelt of honeysuckle and roses, she must have gone into the garden for her cup of tea when she woke up.   
  
"I got a lot done." I lied. I don't know why I even bothered, she could see right through me and see exactly what I did and didn't. She was a lot more powerful then me.   
  
"Sure, that's what they all say. So who is this boy, and who is the boy you were thinking about last night?" She asked, teasingly.  
  
"Mum," I said in shock. "This is my new boyfriend, Alistair Finley, he just moved from South Hampton, England, and is a good wood bane, like us." My da rolled his eyes when he heard me say this. Although I said that we were wood bane, I wasn't fully. Granmum Morgan was full wood bane, half good half bad, granda was half wood bane, half wyndenkell, making my mom ¾ wood bane, and my da is a rowanwand, so I'm actually about ½ wood bane and then some wyndenkell and some rowanwand, but people know me more for my wood bane heritage. "He, as a matter of fact, is also the boy I was thinking about last night."  
  
"You were thinking about me last night?" Alistair asked. I wasn't sure if he was confused, shocked or happy.  
  
"Aye, I did. But I didn't know your name, nor did I know you were wiccan." I said, my knees were shaking and I was embarrassed to answer that question.  
  
"Oh okay then." Alistair said. Then I got a witch message. *The fact is, I thought about you a lot last night too.* "I'm going to have to get going, my mom will be waking up soon. Hey Muriel, would you be interested in joining us for dinner this evening?"  
  
"Mum?" I asked, sending her a witch message to please allow me to go.  
  
"Yes honey, you may go, Alistair, she can come over after she finishes her lessons with her granmum, which should be about 1 or 2 pm." She seemed sincere enough about letting me go, but her lecture reminded me that I was studying with granmum today, and I hadn't reviewed all week. I was going to be in such trouble if she realized it.   
  
"Well, see you later Muriel." he said, giving me a hug goodbye. "Mrs. Riordan Niall, Mrs. Riordan Niall Calemon, it has been beyond a pleasure meeting you both. Mr. Calemon, it was nice meeting you. Good bye."  
  
(please tell me how its going so far, because if you don't like it THAT much, I'll stop writting them, to save some space. If you critize me, please also include how I could improve) 


	4. The Lessons

~*~ Disclaimer: I do not own Sweep, Cate Tiernan, the greatest author in the world does.~*~  
  
~*~ Thank you to all that commented last time. Please keep your thoughts coming. They are very helpful in planning the upcoming chapters~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Lessons  
  
I found a lass I am fairly interested in, thanks be to the goddess. Her name is Muriel, and she is the granddaughter of Morgan Riordan Niall! She must have so much power. I invited her over for dinner this evening. I want a chance to be alone with her, and of course I must introduce her to my mother, since she has agreed to be my girlfriend. I am quiet surprised that her family, of all families, is willing to let her date someone at her age. I swear on my witches' oath that I will try my best to protect Muriel from all evils in this world and in the astral.   
  
Alfiare  
  
Muriel was sad to let Alistair go, especially now that she had him. She knew however, that she would be going over to his house later. She was nervous because she would be meeting his mother, father, and seeing his house all for the first time, but she had to conquer her nerves, because she needed to be calm in order to take her lessons from her granmum.   
  
Morgan stood up from the chair she had sat in while she drank her diet coke and took Muriel by the hand. "Come on dear, we shall go study now. Where would you prefer to learn today, your room, the study, the garden, or perhaps, the cliffs?" Morgan looked at her granddaughter sincerely. It seemed like only a few years since she had been lying in bed dreaming about Cal in the same manor that Muriel had thought of Alistair the night before.   
  
"I would love to go to the cliffs!" Muriel exclaimed, more enthused then she had intended. "What do we need for today's lesson? I will run to my bedroom or to the supply closet to get it." Muriel realized why she woke up early Saturday mornings. Days with her granmum were so fun, so special.   
  
"Lets see. Why don't you grab your book of shadows, a pen, an empty crystal bag, and hmmm . . ." Morgan seemed to know exactly what she wanted to say, but pretended to be puzzled. "Ah! Yes! Two diet cokes, and while you do that I'll make some sandwiches."   
  
"Okay great! I can do that." Muriel sprinted up the stairs to her bedroom, grabbing her large Book of Shadows, a pen, a crystal bag, and threw it in her empty backpack that she used for magical purposes. Then running back down stairs, she grabbed the sandwiches and diet cokes and threw them in the bag also. Morgan and Muriel were ready to go, so after Muriel kissed her mum and da goodbye, they walked out the door to go back to the cliffs.   
  
"So granmum, what is it that you are teaching me today?" Muriel asked, dieing to know, because she hoped that she already knew a little bit about the topic.  
  
"We are going to be identifying different stones on the cliffs, and then we will be assorting them by their different healing powers." After Morgan had finished high school and gone to the witch school in Scotland, and after she had thought she lost Hunter, Morgan did a great deal of work in the healing fields. Now, in her late age, she was not only known as the High Priestess of Belwicket, a coven that had seemed to disappear for 20 years, but the women who had participated in the dismantling of two dark waves, had dealt with some of the darkest witches in the world, and defeated them, and was the most renowned healer in the world.   
  
Muriel walked in front of her granmum as they traveled a worn path that Muriel had created when they first moved to the house. Muriel could tell by doing a quick scan of her granmum that she was highly impressed with Muriel's job in the forest, and how she had managed to create a path without killing a single living thing. Finally, the cliffs came into view and in the next minute, Muriel and Morgan were standing within two feet of the edge of the cliff, staring down into the deep, blue Scottish Sea.   
  
"Okay Muriel, first thing is first. The best place to look for stones is going to be the cliffs, and the beach. Do you know why?" Morgan asked the silly question just to make sure that Muriel wasn't spacing, thinking about Alistair.   
  
"Well, the cliff is made of many different types of rocks, and at the beach, there are lots of rocks in the sand." Muriel said as-a-matter-of-factly, to her granmum, then stepped back and took a bow.   
  
"Very good, that was just an "Are you paying attention" question, now we will continue with our search for stones. At 11:30 we will stop for lunch, and then head back to your house."   
  
Most of the people in the part of Scotland Muriel lived in had no need for watches, because they were witches and had been taught to tell time using the sky, for Muriel it was the same. During the day she used the sun, and at night, the stars and moon. Muriel took her small crystal bag out of her backpack, and started collecting rocks.   
  
Doing this assignment, Muriel noticed a lot that she hadn't noticed before on her daily trips to the cliffs. The project seemed to open her awareness to the resources provided, by the earth, right around her. As she walked, Muriel collected obsidian, some mica, and some other rocks she wasn't sure of. Then, she walked more towards the woods and found some lapis lazuli and a giant piece of rose quartz. That's strange, she thought. Rose quartz wasn't something that you could ordinarily just find on a cliff. You usually had to look a little harder.   
  
Rose quartz was special to her granmum. Her granda, Hunter, had given her a large piece of rose quartz once before, with a picture of him spelled in it. She still had that rose quartz on her bedroom dresser. Muriel picked up the quartz and then looked at her shadow and up at the sun. It was almost 11:30 according to the sun, so Muriel headed back to where her granmum was.  
  
When Muriel arrived to where she was supposed to meet her granmum, she wasn't there. Muriel waited for a while on the ground by her backpack before she stood up and began to look for her missing granmum furiously.   
  
"Granmum!" "Granmum! Where are you?" Muriel shouted, and then listened. No response. Muriel was ready to cry. Her granmum was nowhere to be found, and it was past noon now. Finally she sent her a witch message *Granmum, its me, Muriel, I was waiting at the cliffs for you, now I am coming to find you*. Muriel picked up her things, and walked back towards the path.  
  
Muriel looked all around as she walked the path, looking for any traces of her granmum. She saw a plant that looked as though it had just been walked over, and headed in that direction. Then she realized that she may be walking right into trouble and sent a witch message to her mum. *Mum, it is me, Muriel, I am looking for granmum, and I can't find her. We were collecting rocks and then she disappeared. Come help. Go through my path in the backyard. * Then Muriel walked on in search of her granmum. 


	5. Herbs and Singing

Herbs and Singing  
  
~*~ Disclaimer: I don't own Sweep. It is a dream of mine, but Cate Tiernan has already accomplished that. Sorry. By the way, thank you every one who reviewed, if you would like more, please review more, that's the only way it will keep coming.~*~  
  
I I really like Alistair . He is taking me to his house this evening for dinner. I am supposed to be searching for stones for my granmum, that was my assignment. But the cliffs and my B.O.S. called to me, so here I sit writing. I already have enough for her anyway, and I have to be back in ten minutes. Today I will dress like a goddess. I can't think of what I will wear off the top of my head, but I will wear something nice. I'm going to end this entry now and go back to granmum. Mumeral I   
  
Muriel looked around for Morgan, but didn't see her. It was beginning to get late, and Alistair would be arriving to the house soon to collect Muriel for dinner. Muriel was far from seeing the path, but was continuously receiving witch messages from her mother addressing her location and the status of Morgan. When Muriel was just about to lose hope, she heard a faint noise coming from a little deeper in the forest. It seemed to sound like singing, so she walked on to locate it. The voice was getting louder and louder, and began to sound faintly familiar. It sounded as though it was her grandmother's voice, however, she was singing in Gaelic, and Morgan Riordan Niall only knew the smallest amounts of Gaelic. The language as a whole had died out many years ago, but most witches, especially in the area spoke it fluently, because they were taught it since birth. Muriel's granmum on the other hand was born in America and didn't even know she was a blood witch until she was almost 17.   
  
Morgan's witch senses picked up on Muriel's presence, and she spun around. "Muriel dear, what time is it? Aren't you supposed to be gathering stones along the cliff?" Morgan asked, seeming as shocked to see her granddaughter standing there as Muriel was to see her granmum standing their singing in Gaelic.   
  
"Granmum," Muriel started, and then her eyes filled with tears. "You told me to be waiting for you at the cliffs at 11:30, and I went, but after I waited for you, and you didn't come, I got worried. The cliffs aren't safe for one to be walking around on by themselves. You could have fallen into the water and I wouldn't have had a clue. I sent you multiple witch messages, which you chose to ignore, and now I find you here, in the middle of a forest you don't know singing in a language that you barely know, doing goddess only knows what! I need you to come home with me and explain what is going on." Muriel was doing everything she could to stay calm with her granmum, who seemed so loved by millions, but so oblivious in Muriel's opinion, to all that could happen to a person being alone.   
  
After they had begun walking, Muriel sent a witch message to her mother saying she had found her granmum, and that they were on their way back to the house. Then she sent a message to her da, asking if Alistair had been yet, and her father responded no, it wasn't quiet time. The rest of the walk home was quiet, the only sounds, an occasional twig snapping under Muriel's shoe or the tweet of a bird.   
  
When they arrived back at the house, Muriel's mum, Moira, ushered Moira and her granmum to two dining room chairs. "Now, which one of you is going to explain to me what has taken place this morning, and why I was forced to be the one to be scared to death of it all? Mum, is it going it to be you, our are you going to make your 15 year old granddaughter explain to me why you disappeared?" Moira seemed very disappointed in not her daughter, but in her mother.   
  
"Moira darling you are being far to worried. It can all easily be explained. Just please, get me a diet coke from the fridge before I begin." Morgan seemed to think nothing was wrong and that everything she had done during that day had been perfectly fine.   
  
"Granmum, you left me sitting there on the cliffs by myself thinking only the worst, and you say that its ally okay? Please, explain what's going on." Muriel pleaded. Although she was afraid of not knowing, she was even more afraid of the truth.   
  
"Moira, you know very well what I was doing. I preformed a simple "Find me not spell", and wanted to see how you'd react Muriel. I wanted to see what you would do if someone were lost in the woods while in your care. I wanted to know if you would desert them, or put everything at stake to find them. I heard all of your witch messages, I just simply ignored them. In the process though, I found tons of wonderful herbs that you never showed me before. Herbs I don't have abundance of in Bally Nigel, so I collected some for myself. Muriel, you pasted your first test, I am very proud of you."  
  
"And so am I, Muriel. You handled it like quiet the young lady." Moira chimed in, patting Muriel on the shoulder.  
  
"Okay, so now that I passed that test of yours, by the way it was oh so amusing, may I go upstairs and get ready to go out with Alistair?" Muriel put on her sad puppy dog eyes, afraid her granmum was going to try to make her have another lesson. "Oh yes, and here you are granmum. My assignment." Muriel added, placing a small pouch with lots of different stones in it on the table.   
  
"Oh wow, I almost forgot. Now go get in the shower and get ready for that boy." Morgan gave her granddaughter a little push in the butt, an American custom she had not given up. One that was used to make people move faster.  
  
Muriel ran up the stairs and dashed into her bedroom. She wanted the perfect outfit to go meet Alistair's family. She could wear a pair of trousers, or she could wear a skirt or dress. She frantically thumbed through her closet and then got an idea. Put away somewhere, she had that perfect green dress that matched her eyes exactly. Tonight, she decided, she would look like a goddess, and that dress would be the one to fulfill that image. After finding the dress and placing it on her bed, Muriel went and got in the shower. While in the shower Muriel did a quick banishing and glamour spell on herself. A little magick to give herself the extra gleam wouldn't hurt.  
  
Hail Epona, Horse Goddess of Sweet Water  
  
With Your beauty I ask of you to cleanse me  
  
Cleanse me of all negativity in this world and the astral.  
  
Let me shine like you do. Hair as sparkling as the snow.  
  
Eyes greener then the grass abroad.   
  
They see me as a beautiful thing. My inner beauty shining out.  
  
So Mote it Be!  
  
Muriel washed with a cleansing solution her mum had concocted for her the past summer that smelled of fresh berries and garden mint. Then after rinsing all of the soap off of her now awesome smelling body, Muriel stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. Standing in front of the mirror brushing her hair, Muriel felt that something was off. It felt like someone was watching her, but who. How long had they been watching her, and where were they watching her from?  
  
She finished brushing her hair and teeth, and then returned to her bedroom. When she arrived in her room, she searched for any signs of someone having been there. She didn't see one, so Muriel got dressed. With her dress on, she looked extremely thin and womanly. She usually wore a size 7, but with the dress on, it seemed to slim her down to a size 3. She had put on her best corset, which helped a lot too. She looked like a woman, with the perfect curves in the perfect places. This was a look she didn't inherit from her granmum Morgan, who, during high school, was extremely flat-chested and ashamed of her looks. Muriel pulled on shoes that tied like ballet shoes, but had a real sole, and weren't as "dance like", then pranced to the bathroom to style her hair and apply makeup. Muriel really had no need to wear makeup, and she knew it, so she did exactly what she had planned, and just lightly dusted her eye area with a light fairy dust. She wore her hair up, a crown of ivy around the hair. Muriel stared into the mirror. She was very pleased with what she had created. She looked more then perfect, and her decision to look like a goddess had overly followed through. After putting on her pentacle necklace, and grabbing her cloak and purse, Muriel walked down stairs.   
  
At the bottom of the stairs, her granmum, mum and da stood waiting, there mouths falling open with awe. Morgan was the first to speak. After what seemed like hours for Muriel.  
  
"Muriel, oh my goddess. You look amazing. You look like the Goddess Brigit herself. You have always been beautiful and graceful, but now I am seeing my granddaughter getting older, and much more ready for her initiation." Then Morgan turned to her own daughter Moira. "Moira, she looks so much like your Aunt Bree used to look like so long ago, when we had first joined the coven led by Cal. Why didn't you inform me that my granddaughter was turning into such a beautiful young lady?"  
  
"Well Mom," Moira started, tapping her mother on the shoulder, "My eyes too, must have been closed for I didn't see her getting this old. I still remember the day I gave birth to her. She has grown so much." A tear slowly fell down Moira's face, but she ignored it. "Did you feel this way when I was growing up too?"  
  
"Yes sweetie. I did. And more so, because I was never home. You must remember all the healing work I was doing at the time while you were preparing for your initiation? Then everything with your father, Hunter, and going and getting him. Then me getting remarried to him like the goddess had wanted. I feel like I missed most of your life, and I don't want you to miss Muriel's." "Enough of this though. Muriel, I am sure Alistair is on his way. Are you ready my love?"  
  
"Yes, I am." is all Muriel got to say. Then there was a ding at the doorbell. 


End file.
